DeiIsu A Fight For Life
by LittleAnimeGirl15
Summary: You'll see as it goes along ;D
1. Chapter 1 Good Morning!

"Hey It's time to get up. You don't want to be late do you?", Ino said, shaking Isuru violently.

"Do I have to? Just another hour.", Isuru grumbled, trying to keep the blanket that Ino was tugging furiously on in order for Isuru to get out of bed.

"An hour?! No way! Get up or I'll get the ice pack again."

Having heard the ice pack threat, Isuru instantly jumped out of bed and ran to go get ready for her first day of her senior year at high school. She hadn't moved in with Ino and Hinata too long ago.

"That's what I thought.", Ino giggled.

"G-good morning Ino. Was it just me, o-or did you threaten Isuru with the ice pack again?", Hinata said, just finishing her Poptart and strawberry milk.

"Good morning Hinata. Yes you did hear me threaten her yet again with the ice pack. At least it still works." Ino had a big, silly grin plastered on her face, so Hinata couldn't help but smile also.

"Hey Hinata, what's for breakfast?", Isuru said with a hair clip in her mouth, so it sounded like 'Hey Hinafa futs for frefst?'.

"P-poptarts or a microwave breakfast. We also have fresh fruit i-if you want that."

"Sounds good. I'm not that hungry though, so I'll just wait 'till lunch.", Isuru squealed as she fell over putting her shoes on.

"You're such a clutz.",Ino chuckled.

"And you're not?", Isuru said in defense. "Remember that time you spilt paint all over yourself helping repaint the gym?" Ino had managed to spilt peach colored paint on herself during the summer when they volunteered to repaint the school gym.

"Hey, low blow." Ino pretended she was stabbed in the heart, so she spun around and fell on the bed. Isuru couldn't help but chuckle as she finished getting ready.

'Senior year at Konoha High... I wonder if he's there.', Isuru thought.

"Earth to Isuru! You ok?", Ino waved a hand in front of Isuru's face.

"Uhh...yea. I'm just thinking is all...let's go." So all 3 of them headed for the door.


	2. Chap 2 An Old Friend and His New Chums

Isuru was at least a mile ahead of Hinata and Ino by the time they reached Konoha High.

"Isuru! Slow down will 'ya?", Ino called after her.

"I have to check something! I'll be right back!", Isuru ran into the mesh of kids near the school grounds.

"I-I hope she doesn't get lost.", Hinata said worryingly. "It is her first day here a-after all."

"Don't worry Hinata. She's got a map in her backpack. Although knowing how stubborn she is I don't think she'll use it.", Ino said, hitting her forehead with her palm. Isuru quickly ran out of the mesh and ran towards them.

"I have bad news.", Isuru said with tears in her eyes.

"W-what's wrong Isuru?", Hinata said, her eyes wide in fear.

"We're not in any classes together..." A tear slid down Isuru's cheek. "I'm going to be all alone..."

"Hey, don't be like that Isuru. This gives you a chance to make some new friends instead of hanging with just us.", Ino said with a half grin.

"I dunno...wait a minute!", Isuru said, and looked overat a group of guys in the corner of the school grounds.

"What?", Hinata and Ino said with a shocked expression on their faces.

"I don't believe it! Is that who I think it is?" Isuru had a huge smile on her face.

"W-who are you talking about Isuru?", Hinata stared in the direction Isuru was staring. "You mean him?" She pointed to a guy with spiky red hair and amber eyes in the group of guys wearing black trench coats with red cloud patterns on them.

"No not him..." She ran toward the group. "Tobi!" She tackled him so hard he nearly fell over.

"Tobi?!", Ino screamed. "You know Tobi?!"

"Hey who's the chick...hmm?", one of the guys said. He has long blonde hair. Most of it's held up in a pony tail. He also has bangs hiding half of his face, and sky blue eyes. "She seems to know you Tobi...hmm."

"Well well well! If it isn't my old pal Isuru. I didn't think you would move here so soon.", Tobi said suprised.

"Wait wait wait! How do you know Tobi?!", Ino asked for the second time.

"I've known him since we were little kids. We used to live next to each other actually. He moved a few years ago, but I'm glad to finally see him again!" Isuru squeezed him so hard in a bear hug that he could barely breathe.

"Hey don't kill him.", another one of the guys said. He was the one Hinata pointed to. Red, spiky hair, amber eyes, and a calming expression on his face, almost like a dolls face. She wanted to reach out and see if she would feel skin or glass, but decided to keep that urge to herself.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friends Tobi?", Isuru stared at the blonde haired one, who was looking past her at a flock of birds. He sensed her staring and stared back, but Isuru quickly looked away. 'Something about him seems different than what he appears to be.', thought Isuru.

"Oh, of coarse m'lady", Tobi tried to imitate a bow but almost fell over. "This is Hidan. Watch out though, if you don't like to hear swears then don't even bother talking to him." Hidan has short grey hair and has a charm around his neck.

"Hey, how's it goin bitch?", Hidan said with a sly grin on his face. "You're kinda sexy. Wanna skip school and go to my place for a bit?"

Isuru just ignored him and walked over to the next person. "This is Sasori. He likes to make puppets, so you'll usually only see him at his work table in his free time."

"It's nice to meet you Isuru.", Sasori said with the same expression as before. He held out his hand and shook Isuru's.

"Likewise.", Isuru said in the same funny voice as Tobi, so some of the guys snickered a little.

"So there's another joker in the bunch...hmm.", the Blonde one said in an annoyed voice. "That's just what we need...hmm."

"Oh yeah. This is Deidara. He kind of a downer sometimes with his sarcastic comments but most of the time he's tolerable."

"I wish I could say the same for you...hmm.", Deidara chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you Deidara.", Isuru said with a smile and held out her hand.

Deidara stared at her hand for a minute, then reluctantly shook it.

"The one next to Deidara is Zetsu. He's a smart guy, but he's quiet. If you've got any questions I recommend you go to him first." 'He looks like a plant!', Isuru thought.

"It's a great pleasure to meat you.", Zetsu said in a calm, quiet voice. He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed a little and quickly looked away. 'Great. She's shy.', Deidara thought, annoyed.

"H-hey Isuru the bell is about to ring. We should head in soon.", Hinata said so quietly that Isuru barely even heard her.

"Yeah, you better get going...hmm.", Deidara said, and waved his hand like he was swatting away a fly.

"Whatever." Isuru rolled her eyes and said goodbye to everyone else and left with Ino and Hinata.

"They seem like pretty decent guys ya know.", Ino said, and winked at Hidan, who smirked, and continued walking.

"Ugh, you have such bad taste." Isuru hit her head with her palm.

"I do not! It was just a joke stupid.", Ino said defensively. "And besides, I saw you staring at the blonde one almost the whole time you were over there!" Ino had an evil smirk on her face.

Isuru blushed and looked down. "You mean Deidara? I-I was just getting a mental picture of him so I'll remember what he looks like if I need to get something from him. That's all."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.", Ino sighed and put her hands behind her head.

"H-hey guys? Can we go look at the class sheets? I wanna know what kids I'm with.", Hinata mumbled, fidgeting with her index fingers.

"Sure. I should look too.", Ino said. "I hope I'm with Hidan!", she giggled and winked playfully at Isuru, who was caught staring at Deidara again.

"Oh! Yeah sure. I'll just head inside. I already know what group I'm in. Catch you guys later!", Isuru mumbled, heading for the front door as the bell rang.


End file.
